


The Oncoming Storm

by Xazien



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazien/pseuds/Xazien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Day 9:37 Dragon and Hawke is enjoying the celebrations, her friends in tow. The festivities quickly end, however, when Hawke and Isabela are recruited onboard the crew of The Serpent Marine by Captain Arabella Scarlett to provide backup in a deadly seafaring escort mission, one that threatens to change everything Thedas has ever known about warfare and send the whole continent into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Day

"Happy New Year!" Hawke yelled at the top of her voice as she wiped her mouth and threw down her empty tankard. "One more round for me and the house!" The Champion of Kirkwall cried to the patrons of The Hanged Man, who cheered in response.

Hawke grinned and tossed a pouch of coins onto the bar as the bartender poured her another mug of ale, before filling mugs for the rest of the drunken patrons. The end of her first full year as Champion of Kirkwall and, if she was lucky, the start of another great one. She loved her job. Paid to kill bad guys and parade around in fancy armour. It was like a dream.

"Oi, Champion,"

Hawke looked up to see the bartender staring down at her, his ugly row of yellow teeth making her stomach churn.

"Man by the door," the bartender grunted, gesturing to a figure hanging around the tavern's doorway. "Wants to see you, says he's got coin for a job. Lots of it."

Hawke sighed as she downed her ale and pulled herself up, swaying slightly. She could handle her drink, in fact she could drink anyone under the table, but even she had a limit. The celebrations this year had not been done by halves. Now all she had to do was tell this man to go away and she could get back to them.

"Champion" the man by the door said as Hawke staggered up to him, wiping more froth from her mouth. "I apologise for interrupting your festivities, perhaps my actions were poorly timed, but I have an urgent proposition you may find... profitable."

The man looked wealthy, dressed in fine purple and gold silks, and his accent was Tevinter. The golden longsword in his belt, however, suggested that he was no mage. Before Hawke could dismiss him the man had reached into his pocket and pulled out a large purse. The clinking of the purse alone was enough to get her attention but her mouth started watering when he opened it to reveal around a hundred sovereigns.

"This is a small percentage of the reward you'll gain from helping my captain in her endeavour," he stuck out his hand and Hawke shook it. "Marchfield Prane, Quartermaster aboard The Serpent Marine, captained by Captain Arabella Scarlett. We're going on an expedition to a small island off the coast of Rivain where we expect heavy resistance from Qunari soldiers, then we'll be making a brief voyage back to the Free Marches before dropping off a client we're escorting. We need a mage, however, preferably one well-versed in fighting Qunari. A thousand sovereigns will be yours if you accompany us. You may bring no more one of your companions for backup if you wish but they will receive a mere ten sovereigns if they insist on coming. Our ship leaves tomorrow morning. Will you be joining us?"

Hawke looked back at the revelry going on within The Hanged Man sadly. Going on a quest in the morning would mean no more heavy drinking tonight. But still, a thousand sovereigns was an insane amount of money. And this Prane man said she could bring one friend? Isabela would never forgive her if she knew Hawke had a chance to take her to sea and refused. They'd only be gone a few days, and Merrill could look after the estate while they were gone.

"Very well, Quartermaster Prane," Hawke smiled and shook Prane's hand again. "Count me in."


	2. The Serpent Marine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Isabela have gone to Kirkwall docks to meet Captain Arabella Scarlett and the crew of The Serpent Marine before setting sail for Rivain

There were two things Hawke and Isabela noticed upon arriving at the Kirkwall docks, and they weren't the constant smell of fish.

The first thing was the beautiful frigate that was docked in front of them, the most exquisite ship they'd ever seen. Curved, streamlined, lightly armoured and painted with the most intricate patterns of dragons and sea serpents in a beautiful shade of green, perfect white sails and a gold plaque on the side giving the ship it's name: The Serpent Marine. It was hard to believe such an incredible vessel was a pirate ship, and Hawke wouldn't have believed it if not for the rows and rows of cannons along the decks and the black flag that flew from the mast bearing the symbol of Captain Arabella Scarlett: a human skull over two arrows with heart-shaped arrowheads. By the look on Isabela's face, she was in love.

The second thing they noticed was the second pirate ship anchored a small distance away. It was, frankly, enormous. It was impossible to register any other quality before taking in the sheer immensity of the vessel. The enormous galleon cast a mighty shadow over the docks, making the largest merchant ships there look like rowing boats and towering over every building in sight. By the looks of it every single deck was filled with enormous black cannons and the top deck was outfitted with six sets of mortars. That ship could destroy Kirkwall in seconds. Hawke scanned over the ship, trying to identify it. Craning her neck, Hawke saw at the top of the mast the ship's black flag with an emblem depicting a stag's skull. An iron plaque was on the side of the ship, with silver lettering giving the ship's name as The Draconian Fury.

"Impressive, aren't they?"

Three people appeared from around the corner and headed towards Hawke and Isabela. One of them was the man Hawke had met earlier, Marchfield Prane, but the other two she didn't recognise. One was a delightfully attractive human woman with red hair and a huge green leather duster coat and tricorn hat, a cutlass in her belt and a dagger in each of her thigh-high leather boots. The second was a beast of a man. Standing at almost seven feet, as tall and broad as any Qunari despite being clearly human with a huge, bushy black beard that went down to his waist. He too wore a leather duster coat but his was a deep black and covered in tears and patches. On his belt hung two huge swords, both long and wide and saw-toothed. Upon his head sat a huge, wide-brimmed leather hat and upon his shoulder, Hawke noticed with a faint gasp, perched a vulture.

"Champion Hawke," the woman said with a dazzling smile, surprising Hawke by pulling her into a tight hug. "Captain Arabella Scarlett," she introduced herself as they parted. "Of The Serpent Marine. Your employer for the duration of this fancy little expedition we're going on, should be a laugh." Scarlett raised her eyebrows upon seeing Isabela. "My, my... well now I'm glad you decided to bring a friend along." She flashed Isabela a grin and a wink, one the Rivaini swashbuckler clearly appreciated.

"Well, Captain Scarlett, I thought being at sea again would be the only pleasure from this journey," Isabela replied with a flirtatious tone. "Maybe I might visit below deck at some point?"

Scarlett was about to respond before Marchfield Prane coughed politely, taking the captain's attention away from Isabela for the moment. Isabela didn't seem pleased with that.

"This is my associate," Scarlett gestured to the bearded man beside her. "Captain Granville Stormbreach of The Draconian Fury. My ship is fast but it's nowhere near strong enough to defeat the Qunari blockade around the island. Captain Stormbreach volunteered his services in destroying the Qunari ships in exchange for a cut of the profits, and I for one am perfectly happy with his co-operation."

Captain Stormbreach stepped forward, casting a shadow over Hawke much like the one cast by his ship, and stuck out a hand the size of a dinner plate. Hawke shook it. Her hand looked like a baby's in comparison to his.

"I do hope our co-operation is beneficial," Captain Stormbreach said. His voice was harsh and guttural, like he'd been chain smoking his whole life, and his accent was a thick Fereldan one. As if he'd read Hawke's mind, Stormbreach pulled a huge pipe out of his jacket, lit it and began to smoke, exhaling noxious-looking clouds of green smoke that smelt like rotting flesh. The vulture that perched on his shoulder screeched and flew off, heading toward the ship. "Don't mind Hera," Stormbreach said. "She's simply telling the lads we'll be setting sail soon." Stormbreach took the pipe from his mouth and, as his face turned red, erupted into a fit of hacking coughs.

"You two will be sailing with me aboard The Serpent Marine," Captain Scarlett said as Stormbreach wiped green-tinged spittle from his beard. "Once The Draconian Fury has destroyed the Qunari armada I'll lead my men to raid the island, with the two of you acting as my bodyguards. If anything happens to me you two get nothing. If the expedition goes off without a hitch you get more gold than you know what to do with. And some of you might get a little more than that..." She gave Isabela a sly smile.

"Well who can argue with terms like that?" Hawke said with a smile, interrupting the suggestive glances shared between Scarlett and Isabela. "Who's ready to set sail?"


	3. War of the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serpent Marine and The Draconian Fury have set out for Trident Island, a small island off the coast of Rivain where Captain Scarlett's client awaits their rescue from the armada of Qunari ships blockading their home

Hawke breathed the sea air deeply, smiling to herself. The last time she'd been on a boat was on the way to Kirkwall and that had been a miserable experience, stuck in the cramped hold with Aveline and her family, but being on the deck of The Serpent Marine was wonderful.

They'd been at sea for about two days now, forced to sail slowly to match the speed of The Draconian Fury. Hawke had relished every minute of it, taking in the view and the sea air, experiencing a little of the pirate culture. She now knew more sea shanties than she'd thought existed and had shot an apple off of Marchfield Prane's head with a crossbow. It was just a shame Isabela hadn't been around to enjoy it with her. She'd spent the whole journey in the captain's cabin with Captain Scarlett. Apparently they were getting to know each other.

The ship weighed anchor by a large cliff-face, The Draconian Fury doing the same. Hawke watched as Captain Stormbreach and his Quartermaster, a skinny young man with slicked-back hair named Cenred, prepared a rowing boat to journey over the The Serpent Marine. Trident Island was just around the corner, and once the Qunari blockade had caught sight of them there'd be no going back. As Captain Stormbreach's rowboat was winched up Hawke caught the acrid stench of his pipe.

"Ah, the good captain is boarding us." Captain Scarlett said as she walked over to Hawke. Her hair was ruffled and half of her clothes were on back to front. Isabela, who stood beside her, was in a similar state. "Shame he had to interrupt us..." Scarlett shot a smile at Isabela. There was a curled hair between her teeth. Hawke decided not to mention it.

There was a thudding sound as Captain Stormbreach made his way across the deck, each mighty stride making the deck creak beneath him. He stood before Captain Scarlett, staring down at her with eyes as black as coal. Hawke, out of the corner of her eye, was grateful to see Scarlett pick the hair from her teeth.

"The Qunari blockade should be no problem for The Draconian Fury," Stormbreach declared. "We'll draw them away from you, taking out as many as we can. Don't fire on them or they'll divert to attack you. Get in, get your client, get out. I'll meet you at the drop-off point in the Free Marches to collect my sum, and you'd better be there too."

"I have no intention of double-crossing you, Captain Stormbreach," Captain Scarlett assured him. "Once I've briefed Hawke and Isabela on our client we'll signal you to begin the attack. I'd have told them earlier but I've been... busy..." She blushed at the sight of Stormbreach raising a large, bushy black eyebrow. Scarlett turned to Hawke and Isabela as Captain Stormbreach nodded and turned away, lighting his pipe as he went, Cenred following dutifully behind. "Our client is a man named Weyrloc Zadderballis," Scarlett informed them. "A military scientist of great renown hailing from Nevarra who claims to have a groundbreaking new invention, one which will revolutionise modern warfare. He's paying us a fortune to escort him, his invention and the designs to a drop-off in the Free Marches. My job is to get him out alive. Your job is to get me out alive. Understand?"

"Perfectly," said Isabela. "Killing Qunari makes for a great pastime where we come from, and nothing they're interested in is ever good, or safe, or remotely fun."

"Sounds good enough for me," Scarlett grinned. "Champion?"

Hawke clicked her fingers and summoned flames in her hand, thrusting her hands upwards and shooting fireballs into the sky. That was the signal. There was a rumble as The Draconian Fury and The Serpent Marine brought up their anchors and brought out their cannons. The battle was about to begin.

***

They had sailed into hell.

The sea itself was aflame, the wreckages of burning Qunari ships littering the sea and turning the water red with blood and flame. All The Serpent Marine could do was weave between the wreckages as The Draconian Fury tore through the Qunari fleet. Stormbreach's ship was insanely powerful. The fearsome Qunari dreadnoughts, bane of the high seas, were being torn apart by just one ship.

"Land ho!" Marchfield Prane screamed as the ship neared Trident Island. Through the smoke Hawke could make out a large fortress with dozens of Qunari soldiers trying to break down the door. Some of the Qunari, however, had spotted The Serpent Marine and were preparing a small selection of cannons that were on the beach. "Brace for impact!" Prane screamed as the Qunari opened fire. Their shots were poorly aimed, however, and sailed over the ship. "Champion!" Prane cried. "Destroy those cannons! We can't risk firing on the island, we could hit the fortress!"

Hawke took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focussing on the cannons in her mind. She twisted the gravity between the cannons, clenched her fists then splayed out her palms, create a force magic shockwave that sent the cannons and their Qunari operators flying. As the crew of The Serpent Marine cheered the ship sailed in to dock at the island. Hawke drew her staff, Prane his sword, Isabela her daggers and Scarlett her cutlass. It was time for battle.

The crew leapt from the ship and charged the island, Scarlett at their head flanked by Hawke, Isabela and Prane. The Qunari had already broken down the fortress door and surged in but the few that were still outside turned to see the horde of charging pirates and bravely drew their blades before being cut down by a hail of magic, arrows and throwing knives. As the crew of The Serpent Marine entered the fortress they clashed with the Qunari forces and everything became a blur of clashing steel and spraying blood. Hawke ducked a Qunari blade and fired a lightning bolt from her staff in response, a bolt which pierced the Qunari's chest and destroyed his heart. Hawke sensed another Qunari soldier coming up behind her but before she could react Isabela's dagger was protruding from his chest. Another Qunari attempted to charge Hawke but Captain Scarlett dived in just in time and cut his throat with her blade before turning to Hawke, a frantic look on her face.

"There's a squad of Qunari heading up the stairs!" Scarlett gestured wildly to a flight of stairs at the end of the room, where Hawke saw the shadow of what appeared to be a female Qunari pass through the doorway at the top. "You need to get us there before they get to Zadderballis!"

Hawke breathed deeply, stretched out her arms and then threw them apart, her force magic parting the sea of battling Qunari and pirates who were flung across the room. Hawke and Scarlett charged through the gap towards the stairs as the pirates and Qunari pulled themselves up and resumed fighting. As the two women made it up the stairs and turned a corner they saw the Qunari squad, one of whom Hawke managed to pick off with a lightning bolt before they could join the others in bursting through a doorway. Hawke and Scarlett followed them, turned the corner and ran right into the Qunari. Hawke cursed as she saw two Qunari, one of which was the female she'd seen, running down the corridor that the other Qunari blocked. They'd been trapped.

"Any plans?" Scarlett murmured to Hawke as the Qunari drew their swords and axes. "I've got nothing."

Hawke smiled to herself. "I have one last trick left. Let's hope it works out."

Hawke sheathed her staff, to the surprise of the Qunari, and that distraction was all she needed to whip her knife from her belt and slash open her palm. Blood poured out and formed snakelike tendrils that flew into the Qunari, passing through their flesh and touching their very souls. The Qunari soldiers screamed as their brains were hemorrhaged and their blood boiled, before falling to the ground dead.

"You're a blood mage," Scarlett said flatly. "A blood mage." The pirate captain stood there for a moment, staring at the Qunari corpse. "Meh. Takes all kinds to make a world. Let's go!"

***

"You will submit or you will die, bas. We can recreate the weapon without your help."

"Are you sure of that? Are you sure those big, ungainly Qunari hands can handle the delicate workings of my masterpiece? I doubt it."

Hawke and Scarlett were nearing the room at the end of the hall and the voices were getting louder. One was the Qunari woman they'd seen. The other, Hawke assumed, was Weyrloc Zadderballis.

"You know me, Viddasala," the voice that could only be Zadderballis said. "I'm not turning over the greatest weapon ever invented to the Qunari. I hate the Qun. They make you wear awful body paint and you smell. That's right, you smell. You smell of rotten spice. It's weird and it's unpleasant."

Hawke and Scarlett dashed into the room to see two people. One was the Qunari woman, Viddasala. The body of another Qunari, the one who'd gone with her, was at her feet. His head looked as if his brain had exploded. The other was a rakishly handsome man, with windswept brown hair, an elegantly trimmed beard and a perfect jaw and cheekbone structure. He looked like he should be modelling the latest fashions in Orlais, not inventing on a remote Rivaini island. He wore a long brown coat and held in his hand a strange contraption of metal and wood, curved into a sort of J shape. This man could only be Scarlett's client, the genius inventor Weyrloc Zadderballis.

"Don't make me use this again," Zadderballis threatened Viddasala. "You saw what it did to your friend down there. Do you think you can move fast enough to get me? I doubt it."

Viddasala was staring at the device in the inventor's hand, clearly terrified. She glanced at Scarlett, whose cutlass was out, and Hawke, whose hands were aflame. Deciding her odds didn't look good the Qunari woman turned and bolted, running straight out of a door at the side of the room.

"Well," said Zadderballis, tucked his device away into a leather pouch on his belt. "That went well. You're my hired help, I assume? You, my fine lady," Zadderballis bowed politely to Scarlett. "You must be Captain Arabella Scarlett. A pleasure. And your fine friend is?"

"Tamra Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall." Hawke introduced herself, to which Zadderballis smiled charmingly. "Mind telling us what this new weapon is?" Hawke asked.

"Of course!" Zadderballis cried with excitement, to which Hawke was taken aback. She'd expected a description aboard The Serpent Marine, not in the middle of a besieged fortress. Zadderballis rushed over to a table, placed the weapon on it and pulled a large scroll from his jacket, unfolding it to show a diagram of the weapon.

"I call it a pistol," Zadderballis declared proudly. "One day, I was looking at a ballista at the top of this fort being manned by one of my guards. I dismissed them all a while ago, if you're wondering. Waste of money, constant distraction, couldn't be trusted, all that. Would have helped out now though. Anyway, the point is the guard manning the ballista had, in a sheath on his back, a crossbow. I found myself thinking about how a crossbow is really just a handheld ballista. Then I looked down at the cannons on the beach and thought, well, if you can have a handheld ballista, then why not a handheld cannon? I spent months acquiring resources and drawing up designs until, finally, I made it. A handheld cannon. A pistol. The weapon that will revolutionise modern warfare."

Hawke looked back at the dead Qunari, aghast. This weapon, this pistol, had blown that man's brains out. And Zadderballis had it. Judging by his diagrams and excited manner, he planned to make more. Hawke saw with curiosity that Zadderballis was filling up the pistol with a strange black powder, like explosive powder, and once he was done with that he popped in a small, round metal ball.

"Like a cannon, the pistol can only launch one projectile at a time," Zadderballis explained. "I call them bullets. They're propelled by an explosion caused by the powder. I can demonstrate if you want, while we're valiantly fighting our way out."

Zadderballis finished loading the pistol and grinned, holding it proudly in the palm of his hand. "Well," he said. "Let's get going. Time to show the Qunari what REAL weaponry is."


	4. The Battle of Trident Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Captain Scarlett must escort the scientist Weyrloc Zadderballis through the Qunari hordes that occupy Trident Island back to The Serpent Marine. The 'pistol', the new weapon designed by Zadderballis, may be their only chance

Hawke, Scarlett and Zadderballis turned the corner and ran right into a squad of three Qunari, weapons raised and snarls on their faces. Hawke pushed at the air, sending one of them flying back, and Scarlett ran another through with her sword. Too late, however, she saw the third Qunari swing his axe at her throat. There was no time to withdraw her blade and parry, no time to duck, no time for Hawke to intervene. She could only stand there as-

There was an almighty bang and Hawke nearly screamed as the top of the Qunari’s head was blown off in a shower of brains and blood. As the Qunari hit the ground with a thud Hawke and Scarlett stared in shock at Zadderballis, who stood with the pistol in his outstretched arm. Smoke was gently billowing from the end of the weapon.

“That,” Zadderballis said with pride. “Is what my new weapon can do. Impressed? I know I am.”

The scientist’s proud expression suddenly turned into one of horror as the third Qunari, the one Hawke had tossed aside, charged at them bellowing a war cry. The Qunari didn’t get far, however, before he yelped and fell flat on his face. There was a throwing knife sticking from his back, and behind him stood a dark skinned elf with hair the colour of the night and armour the colour of blood. The elf, who Hawke recognised, took the knife from the Qunari’s back and bowed respectfully to Scarlett

“Capitán”, the elf said. “I am so pleased to see you have survived, despite my fears. I am here to inform you that the crew has evacuated to the ship and the Qunari fleet is destroyed. I suggest haste, mi señora. The crew will have no choice but to leave soon, as the Qunari soldiers are after them.” The elf’s accent was thickly Antivan and Hawke had trouble understanding him, but Scarlett seemed to trust him and lay a hand on his shoulder. It was then Hawke recognised him: he was a crewman of The Serpent Marine, the only non-human she’d seen on board.

“Thanks for the warning, Shape,” Scarlett thanked him sincerely. “Hawke,” she introduced the two of them. “This is Jaxel Shape, my newest crewmember.” She turned back to Shape. “Do you think we can make it back in time, and through the Qunari horde?”

“It is very much within my abilities,” Shape assured her. “Is it within yours? We will find out.

***

“Weigh anchor!” Marchfield Prane cried as the crew desperately boarded the ship, the Qunari hot on their heels. “We must escape before the Qunari board us!”

It was already too late, and Isabela could see that. The Qunari surged onto the ship, cutting down the pirates with ease. The ragtag band of thieves didn’t stand a chance against these horned giants. Other than Isabela, who drew her daggers and cut down three Qunari in seconds as she charged into the fray, only Marchfield Prane seemed to be holding his own against the Qunari. Golden longsword in hand, the Quartermaster was practically dancing around the Qunari. He was an artist on the battlefield, a master duellist, elegantly weaving his way through the attacking horde. But he wasn’t enough, and the Qunari were making short work of all of them. Isabela cut the throat of one of the Qunari but too late she saw the second one, a huge man with a missing horn and a massive axe, heading straight for her. He swung his axe at her and she could feel time begin to slow as the blade sailed through the air and towards her throat, just a few seconds away...

There was a bang and everyone on the ship, Qunari and pirate alike, froze. The Qunari who was about to kill Isabela dropped his axe to the floor with a clatter and stumbled forward, just once, before falling down dead. There was a large bloodstain on his back, but no blade or arrow in sight.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” a voice cried from the jetty. Everyone stared in shock as a handsome man holding a strange, smoking contraption strode on board, followed by Hawke, Captain Scarlett and a familiar elven man. “I have a proposal to make!” the man cried. “My name is Weyrloc Zadderballis. You might have heard of me.”

Upon hearing the name one of the Qunari grabbed his sword and charged at Zadderballis, roaring, but before he’d even taken his third step he fell back with a throwing knife in his throat. No-one had seen where the knife came from, no-one had moved, but the elf who stood by Zadderballis had one less knife in his belt.

“You’ve seen what I’m capable of,” Zadderballis declared, pointing to the dead Qunari by Isabela’s feet. “You’ve seen the power I wield. My proposal is this, Qunari: leave this ship, stay on the island and let my new friends take me to safety. Or I will kill every last one of you. And come on, what exactly are you going to do to stop me?”

There was a pause, one that seemed to last forever, but slowly, surely, the Qunari sheathed their weapons and walked from the ship.

***

Hawke sat on the starboard side of the ship, overlooking the ocean and the horizon. The sea was black from the night sky, all the little twinkling stars reflected in the water’s surface. It was a beautiful sight, one she didn’t mind experiencing alone. Zadderballis, considered a hero for saving the ship, was down below decks with the crew who had been giving him drinks and singing songs of him all day and night. Isabela was with Captain Scarlett in her cabin. The two of them were... catching up.

“It’s a beautiful sight, isn’t it?” Marchfield Prane said wistfully as he approached Hawke and stood next to her, leaning on the cannon next to her. “The pirate’s life is a good one. Wine, women and song. Gold, battle and a view like this. The perfect life.”

“I must admit, I like the idea,” Hawke confessed. “One day, Isabela’s going to get herself a ship. She’ll take me, and my partner Merrill, and all our friends out to sea. We can leave Kirkwall behind and never look back. Just us and the horizon.”

“If it’s the pirate’s life you want, I’m sure you’ll always be welcome on The Serpent Marine,” Prane assured her. “You and Isabela both. Do you truly want a taste of the pirate’s life, Champion?” He smiled as she nodded. “Perfect,” Prane continued. “Where we’re going is just the place. Shipwreck’s Rest.”

Hawke had heard of Shipwreck’s Rest, in fact Isabela hardly stopped talking about it. The pirate fortress, built from a hundred wrecked ships, where any pirate could live the dream as long as there was coin in their pocket and guile in their minds. The pirate city. That was where they were going, first to meet with Captain Stormbreach and then to drop off Zadderballis. Hawke was looking forward to it, far more than she let on.

“Shipwreck’s Rest is in sight!” the crewman manning the crow’s nest cried down, to the cheers of the pirates on deck. Hawke could see it too, a mass of twinkling lights in the distance. They just had to pass a long, tall rock in the middle of the sea and they’d be on course, on the home straight to the pirate capital.

Hawke smiled as the ship navigated around the rock, breathing the sea air in deeply. Her nose wrinkled, however, when she smelt something familiar and foul. An acrid stench that she had last smelled...

“BRACE!”

The cry to brace went out too late and a barrage of cannonballs struck the side of The Serpent Marine, ploughing into the port side of the ship and causing explosions below deck. Hawke stared in shock as a huge ship appeared from behind the enormous rock, a towering vessel with row after row of cannons and a black flag at the top of the mast bearing the crest of a stag’s skull. All Hawke could do was watch helplessly as The Draconian Fury weighed anchor next to the immobilised Serpent Marine, the crew preparing to board.

“We’re being boarded!” Captain Scarlett cried as she burst out of her cabin, Isabela in tow. The crew, weapons drawn, poured onto the deck from the lower levels. Among them were Jaxel Shape and Weyrloc Zadderballis. “It’s Stormbreach! What the hell is he doing?”

The crew of The Draconian Fury boarded The Serpent Marine with teeth bared and swords out, cutting down the few enemy pirates that resisted with ease. Within seconds the boarding party had subdued all that was left of the crew of The Serpent Marine.

“Where is he?” cried a booming, gravelly voice from The Draconian Fury as the boarding plank was laid down between the two ships. “Where’s Zadderballis?”

Captain Granville Stormbreach marched onto The Serpent Marine, his pipe in his mouth and his foul vulture perched on his shoulder. Quartermaster Cenred hung to the colossal captain’s side.

“What is the meaning of this, Stormbreach?” Captain Scarlett cried. She was surrounded by pirates but still had her weapon drawn. “We had a deal. Get the hell off my ship or I’ll have your head.”

All Stormbreach did was laugh, laughter that was quickly interrupted by a fit of coughs. The Captain stowed away his pipe in his jacket and strode up to Scarlett, slapping her full in the face with his mighty palm. A furious Isabela lunged at him but Stormbreach winded her with a single punch to the stomach. Surveying the crew with cold eyes, Stormbreach stopped as he saw Zadderballis quivering among the crew.

“Get up, you cowardly little shit,” Stormbreach boomed as he grabbed Zadderballis by the arm and hoisted him into the air, shaking him. The pistol fell from the scientist’s jacket and Cenred caught it in mid-air. Snarling, Stormbreach slammed Zadderballis’s head against the ship’s mast, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch and knocking him unconscious. Without another word, Stormbreach flung the unconscious Zadderballis over his shoulder and marched off to his ship, his vulture flying onto the wheel of The Draconian Fury to await his master.

“Wait!”

Stormbreach turned, a wide smile on his face that revealed two rows of rotten green and black teeth. Marchfield Prane stood before him, sword in hand, face defiant.

“Well, well, well!” Stormbreach chuckled, his crew joining in with the laughter. “How can I be in service, Mr Prane?” The crew of The Draconian Fury jeered but Prane remained calm.

“We had a good deal, Captain Stormbreach,” Prane said calmly. “Why go back on it? Why take Zadderballis and his weapon?”

Stormbreach held out the limp and unconscious Zadderballis and shook him again. Several scrolls fell from his coat and Cenred once more dutifully swooped in and grabbed them.

“Because I’ve been given a better offer. The scientist, the weapons and the plans, all delivered to the Qunari in exchange for everything a pirate could possibly hope for. My ship outfitted to Qunari specifications, reinforced with their armour and equipped with their cannons. My powder reserves will be replaced with gaatlok. The seas will be mine. How could I turn down an offer like that?”

“I understand your motivations, in that case,” Prane said, carefully. “But you must understand I cannot allow you to leave with the items you require.”

There were collective sniggers among Stormbreach’s crew as Stormbreach took Zadderballis from his shoulder and passed him to a few of his crew before drawing his twin saw-toothed greatswords. The gigantic Stormbreach and his huge blades dwarfed the slender Prane but the Quartermaster stood there, unerring. All Hawke wanted to do was help but her staff lay by her feet and a pirate’s blade was at her throat. Captain Scarlett and Isabela were still on the ground, the tips of pirate longswords above them, and Jaxel Shape was on his knees with the rest of the crew. There was nothing any of them could do.

Prane moved first, making a stab at Stormbreach’s abdomen, but the pirate captain kicked Prane away from him before the blade made contact. Stormbreach smashed the floor of the deck with his swords, Prane only just diving away in time, but the huge pirate couldn’t move in time to stop Prane from lunging out and plunging his sword deep into Stormbreach’s shoulder. He had missed the heart but done some damage. Or so he thought.

Stormbreach sheathed his blades and stood up, the sword still in his shoulder, and laughed. His crew laughed with him and soon the entire ship was full of raucous laughter as Stormbreach pulled Prane’s sword from his shoulder and snapped it in half. In one final act of defiance Marchfield Prane drew a knife and ran at Stormbreach but The Draconian Fury’s captain didn’t even flinch. He just grabbed Prane by the arm while the Quartermaster was in mid-run and yanked him up, squeezing the arm until Prane dropped the knife. A huge, wicked smile on his face, Stormbreach grabbed Prane by the neck with one hand and gripped his head with the other. Effortlessly, Stormbreach tore Marchfield Prane’s head off and threw it onto the deck.

“Good day, Captain Scarlett,” Stormbreach said. “Come on boys, leave them. We’ve got a few packages to drop off, and we’ve wasted enough time on this floating disgrace.”


	5. Storm of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of The Serpent Marine have been robbed by The Draconian Fury, leaving the ship damaged and Quartermaster Marchfield Prane dead. Weyrloc Zadderballis is now in the clutches of Captain Granville Stormbreach, along with his world-shaking new weapon known as a pistol and its designs, and the rogue pirate plans to sell his prize to the Qunari.

Captain Scarlett had been all up night sharpening swords, polishing boots, pouring over maps. Anything to distract her from what had happened.

The whole crew was still reeling from Stormbreach’s attack, especially from the death of Prane. He’d been Scarlett’s Quartermaster since The Serpent Marine’s maiden voyage, and she hadn’t once even considered the possibility that he might not be around until her last. He’d been so brave, braver than all of them. And the weight his death carried had driven them to chase down Stormbreach, baying for his blood and yearning to bring him to justice. Maybe that’s what Prane had wanted to happen. It didn’t really matter. Scarlett just wanted Stormbreach dead, Zadderballis safely escorted and more coin in her coffers. She liked the idea of making Stormbreach suffer, though. Who said you couldn’t mix work with pleasure?

“Arabella, you’re overworking yourself. Come to bed,” said Isabela, who’d been hanging around the doorway thinking Scarlett hadn’t noticed her yet. “We’ve set a course for the Qunari base on Crabclaw Island, it’s best for the crew that you get some rest. We’ve got a tough battle ahead of us.”

Scarlett had barely been thinking about Crabclaw Island. When The Serpent Marine had limped into dock with Shipwreck’s Rest they’d searched for information on the Qunari while the ship was in for repairs. They’d concluded that there was a major Qunari fortress on Crabclaw Island, their launching point for naval raids all around the waters near Rivain. If Stormbreach and Zadderballis were anywhere, it was there.

“It’s not good for the crew to go so long without seeing you,” Isabela insisted. “And while I appreciate the rank of Acting Quartermaster it’s hardly helped. I wasn’t a member of this crew before and I won’t be once the mission is complete and Zadderballis is home. Put someone from your crew in the position and start relaxing. The crew need to be unified when we attack the island.”

“And what if you were part of the crew?”

Isabela was stunned, eyebrows shooting up so high she thought they might go through the roof. To Scarlett, however, it seemed obvious. She liked Isabela, and not just in a sexual way. Why not have her join the crew? She longed for the pirate life again, why not take the chance?

“I... I couldn’t,” Isabela sighed. “Yes, I want the life again but... but not like this. I want to captain a ship, I want my closest friends in the crew. I want to decide my own path. Not like this, Arabella. I’m sorry.”

Scarlett nodded reservedly. She’d expected that. But still, it hurt. To hell with it, she thought. Crabclaw Island was merely a few hours away, and it could be the last night on Thedas for most of them. Why not make it a good one?

“Ok,” Scarlett said, and rolled onto the bed with a mischievous smile. Isabela grinned when she saw that Scarlett was naked from the waist down. “If I can’t tempt you with that, maybe something else will do the trick...”

***

Hawke sat at the bow of the ship, peering through the telescope. Just a few minutes before they came in range of Crabclaw Island. The island was a low one with a large fortress taking up most of it, adorned with the symbol of the Qun. A couple of small ships guarded it but nothing special, and none of them were The Draconian Fury. Maybe Stormbreach had already been and gone, or maybe he hadn’t arrived yet. Once they stormed the fortress, they’d know. The few tiny vessels must be all that was left of the Qunari’s fleet in the area after Trident Island.

“Cannons at the ready!” Scarlett cried amid the cheers of the crew. The crew had been severely depleted after the recent events but Scarlett had rebuilt it from recruits in Shipwreck’s Rest. Some had a hatred of the Qunari, some had a hatred of Stormbreach, some were old friends of hers or Prane’s. Either way, the crew was committed to this battle. And they’d have to be.

“Take aim!” Scarlett ordered as The Serpent Marine came within range of the fortress. The Qunari ships took notice of them and began to turn to them, but they wouldn’t make it in time. The fortresses defences would be no use either: Scarlett had upgraded The Serpent Marine’s guns in Shipwreck’s Rest. They now had deadly range, meaning they could score hits on the fortress while the fortress couldn’t hit them. Once the fortress was sufficiently damaged they’d attack and capture the commander, finding out everything they knew.

“FIRE!”

There was a series of booms as the cannons on the starboard side of the ship fired, the first barrage tearing the Qunari ships to splinters. The other shots struck the walls of the fortress at key points, causing the entire crew to cheer as the walls crumbled down.

“Reload then fire again!” Scarlett commanded, and the crew obeyed. This second barrage struck the fortress with an almighty boom as explosions racked the whole building, causing most of the mighty fortress to crumble into dust. “Alright men!” Scarlett cackled with sadistic joy. “Let’s dock and spill a little oxman blood!”

***

The crew were tearing their way through the pitiful resistance offered by the mostly gravely wounded Qunari. The cannons had been precise enough to strike the fortress at key weak points and completely crumble it, meaning there were barely any Qunari left to kill. Quietly, Hawke feared that Zadderballis may have been killed if he was inside. And if he wasn’t, whoever knew where Stormbreach was had likely been killed.

Hawke strode through the burning ruins of the fortress, staff in hand, staring pitifully down at the dead and dying Qunari. She leapt into action, however, when a Qunari stumbled around the corner. She seemed wounded but not badly. Then, as the Qunari woman lifted her head, their eyes met and the Qunari woman stumbled back in fear. It was Viddasala, the woman from Trident Island.

“We want nothing to do with you, basalit-an!” Viddasala protested as Hawke marched forwards, staff crackling with lightning. “Why do you pursue us?” she pleaded. “We have done you no wrong!”

Hawke didn’t listen, instead splaying out her palm and sending a current of electricity through Viddasala. The Qunari woman shrieked and writhed on the dirt floor until Hawke clenched her fist and the current stopped.

“Where is Stormbreach?” Hawke demanded. “Where’s Zadderballis? Tell me, or I’ll cook you until you’re ashes.”

“Zadderballis is with you!” Viddasala was aghast. “You took him from us! And I know not who this Stormbreach is!”

“I...” Hawke faltered, and concern grew across her face as she saw the truth on Viddasala’s face. “Maker damn it, Stormbreach lied to us.” Hawke sighed as she smashed Viddasala in the face with her staff, knocking the Qunari woman out. “Everyone, back to the ship!” she cried out. “We’ve been deceived!”

***

Scarlett lay alone in her bed. She hadn’t been in the mood for Isabela that night, not after Crabclaw Island. Stormbreach had lied to them and lead them on a wild goose chase after the Qunari, and with that the trail had gone cold. Zadderballis was lost, as was all hope of revenge. She’d drop Isabela and Hawke back off in Kirkwall, and then she would disband the crew of The Serpent Marine. Sell the ship, go serve in some private army. She was done with piracy. Stormbreach had poisoned it for her.

Just as Scarlett’s eyes began to close she heard a small sound. Barely noticeable, but she’d learned to cancel out the sounds of the ship and the sea. This sound was quite clear to her. It was the sound of leather being squashed, the sound of a footstep being taken in a leather boot. Most people would never have even heard it, but Scarlett wasn’t most people.

Scarlett grabbed her cutlass from beside her bed and swung it into a defensive stance just as her attacker’s twin daggers were swung at her. Any later and they’d have slain her. Caught in a blade lock with her attacker, Scarlett gritted her teeth as she pushed back against her assailant’s blades and identified them. Even by the weak candlelight, Scarlett recognised the face of Jaxel Shape.

Scarlett lashed out, kicking Shape square in the groin, before leaping out of bed and tackling him. Shape was fast, however, and dived out of the way before Scarlett’s cutlass found him. Shape spun around and caught Scarlett in the head with a roundhouse kick that sent her sprawling before he threw a knife right at her, a knife she dodged purely by accident as she clutched her head and stumbled across the cabin. Shape gave her no time to recover, diving straight for her with his daggers primed, but he realised too late that she’d been feigning how badly she was hurt. Scarlett ducked down and flipped Shape over her shoulder before diving down to scoop up her cutlass. Shape tried one last desperate lunge at her but that was all she need. She thrust forward with her cutlass and ran Jaxel Shape through with her blade. She stared into his face as the light in his eyes went out, then yanked out the cutlass and let his corpse fall to the floor.

“Well,” Scarlett said, panting. “I guess we have ourselves a new lead.”


	6. Peacemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of The Serpent Marine have discovered that the Qunari were not behind Captain Stormbreach's betrayal, but the attempted assassination of Captain Scarlett by crewmember Jaxel Shape has given them a new lead to follow. Captain Stormbreach is only getting further away, however. It's only a matter of time before the crew's chance for revenge against the treacherous pirate, as well as the small fortune for the safe escorting of the kidnapped Weyrloc Zadderballis and his newly-invented pistol, are lost forever.

“Jaxel Shape was an Antivan Crow.”

Captain Scarlett had gathered Hawke and Isabela into her cabin with her, Shape’s corpse laid out on the table in front of them. While Shape’s betrayal had come as a shock it had given them one last chance to find Stormbreach and rescue Zadderballis, and they’d made quite a few discoveries.

“Shape joined the crew just before we set out on the expedition,” Scarlett explained. “I barely thought about him, but that shows Stormbreach had been planning on stealing Zadderballis from the start. See this?” Scarlett took a small note from Shape’s pocket, stamped with a seal, and passed it to Hawke. “The symbol of the Antivan Crows,” she said. “Read it.”

“‘Señor Shape,’” Hawke read. “‘Your task is to stay aboard The Serpent Marine until the Qunari threat is removed. Upon the removal of said threat, eliminate the target and anyone else you deem a threat to our operation.’ It’s signed by a ‘Master Crucio’.”

“That’s why he let us go, that’s why he didn’t sink the ship after he took Zadderballis.” Scarlett said as realisation dawned on her face. “He sent us after the Qunari, hoping his two opposition factions would wipe each other out. Stormbreach has been working for the Antivan Crows this whole time. Who else could gain more use out of Zadderballis and his pistol than a guild of assassins?”

“Still,” Hawke said with a melancholy sigh. “Stormbreach will have met with the Crows and sold Zadderballis, the weapon, the designs, everything. It’s pointless to go after him.”

“Not to me,” Scarlett interjected. “He killed Marchfield Prane, so he’s going to die. Besides,” Scarlett’s tone and expression relaxed. “There’s a reason Shape was meant to strike me down after we beat the Qunari. We’re still a threat to Stormbreach. The nearest Antivan port is a fair distance away and Stormbreach is onboard The Draconian Fury. That ship is enormous, he’d be faster swimming. We can catch up with him, and with our upgraded cannons we can catch him by surprise.” Scarlett’s face lit up. “Yes, yes, we can do it! I’ll tell our navigator to plot a course!”

Captain Scarlett punched the air and dashed out of her cabin, cheering. “Granville Stormbreach dies today!”

***

Everything was deathly quiet.

The whole crew was on edge. The Serpent Marine had made it to Stormbreach’s likely destination in record time and was currently hiding behind a large rock in the ocean, waiting to ambush The Draconian Fury in the same way it had them. The crew had been nervous before, fearing that they were in the wrong place and they’d allowed Stormbreach to reach his destination of another port, but The Draconian Fury had been seen on the horizon just before they pulled behind the rock. All they needed to do was board the ship.

“We’ll sail around the rock and attack them from behind,” Scarlett whispered to Hawke. “Take out their masts and knock out the rudder, immobilise them. Then I’ll lead them boarding party.”

Hawke nodded in response. The whole ship was completely silent as The Draconian Fury drew closer, and ever-so-quietly the crew unfurled the smallest of sails. The Serpent Marine picked up the wind and sailed around the rock just as The Draconian Fury had passed it. They were in position, but it wouldn’t be long before they were noticed. It was time to strike.

“FIRE!”

There was a burst of cannon fire as every one of The Serpent Marine’s portside guns went off, their shots striking either the mast or rudder of The Draconian Fury. Before the mighty vessel could even turn they had immobilised it.

“Prepare to board!” Scarlett cried as The Serpent Marine sailed up behind The Draconian Fury, ramming into the back of Stormbreach’s vessel. Scarlett’s crew cheered and drew their blades as they leapt onto the stern of the ship and charged Stormbreach’s crew. Hawke grinned at Isabela as the rogue drew her daggers and the mage drew her staff. It was time to fight.

The two women leapt onto the ship and dove into the fray, Isabela cutting down Stormbreach’s helmsman and Hawke knocking four enemy pirates overboard with a single thrust of her arm. As Captain Scarlett leapt onto The Draconian Fury’s stern Hawke and Isabela jumped down to the deck and reinforced the crew of The Serpent Marine. Scarlett’s people were outnumbered but the initial element of surprise had worked in their favour, as had Hawke’s magical abilities. The Serpent Marine’s crew was almost effortlessly beating back the crew of The Draconian Fury.

“Stop fighting, you filthy scumbags! Lay down your weapons and submit, or this man dies!”

It was but one voice but it was booming, echoing across the entire ship and making everybody onboard freeze where they stood. Captain Granville Stormbreach stood there, his vulture on his shoulder and Cenred by his side. Kneeling in front of Stormbreach, badly bruised, was Weyrloc Zadderballis. And Stormbreach was holding the pistol to the scientist’s head.

“The next one of you that moves a muscle condemns this man to death,” Stormbreach growled. “Scarlett! Where are you, Scarlett?” The captain called out across the ship. “I know you’re here!”

There was a slow clapping as Captain Scarlett sauntered down the steps leading from the stern to the deck, smiling at Stormbreach. The bearded pirate sneered at her as she stood before him, cutlass in hand, grinning.

“Granville,” Scarlett said. She was playing a good game, acting confident, but there was a clear anger in her. A thirst for vengeance, one that could cost her dearly. “Put the nice man down. I don’t care about him anymore, I don’t care about his gold, I’m just here for you. To give you a choice. Put away the fancy new weapon and bring out your swords. Fight me like a man, one-on-one, or kill a helpless woman in cold blood in front of your crew.”

Stormbreach sat there, a sneer still on his lips, his breath held. Finally, he tucked the pistol away in his belt and pushed Zadderballis to the floor as he strode towards Scarlett, drawing his two saw-toothed greatswords. His vulture screeched and flew off of his shoulder. Boldly, Captain Stormbreach gripped one of his blades tightly and punched at the air.

“You want to fight me?” he roared. “I’ll have your head!”

Stormbreach charged at Scarlett but the wily captain wove around him and jabbed her cutlass towards him, just missing as Stormbreach twisted to avoid it. Scarlett easily ducked a double swing from Stormbreach’s two blades but wasn’t expecting her opponent to kick out at her, catching her in the face and sending her sprawling across the deck. She got up just before one of Stormbreach’s mighty swords struck the deck where she fell, but as she slashed at him with her cutlass Stormbreach dropped his second blade, brought up his arm and slapped the cutlass from Scarlett’s hand. Shocked, but given time to respond due to Stormbreach’s slowness, Scarlett dived at him. If she’d expected to tackle the huge pirate to the ground she’d was disappointed as she grabbed Stormbreach’s waist in an awkward hug before being grabbed by the coat and yanked away from him, then tossed across the ship and landing with a thud.

“If only you’d left me alone,” Stormbreach boomed as he strode towards the helpless Scarlett. “If only your Quartermaster had realised when he was beaten. Then maybe there’d have been fewer deaths. I just wanted to make a bit of coin, isn’t that all an honest man wants? But you forced my hand. You should have minded your own business.”

“And you,” said Scarlett, who to everyone’s shock was grinning. “You need to watch your pockets, Captain Stormbreach.”

Scarlett’s smile widened as she splayed out her hand and the pistol fell from inside her sleeve and landed perfectly in her palm. She stood up as Stormbreach stared in horror, first at his now empty belt and then at the pistol Scarlett was pointing at his face

“When you tried to tackle me, you were...” Stormbreach sighed. “Well, it’s a victory well earned. It’s been an honour to have you as my adversary, Captain Scarlett. Maker look kindly on you.”

Scarlett didn’t say a word. She just pulled the trigger and shot Captain Stormbreach right between the eyes. There was a collective gasp as Stormbreach fell back and hit the deck with an almighty thud that splintered the planks he landed on. Silently, Scarlett tucked away the pistol in her belt and walked over to Stormbreach, taking his hat from his corpse. She then walked up to Quartermaster Cenred, who stood quivering in front of her, and tossed the hat at his feet. Cenred quaked as he bent to pick it up.

“You’re the captain of this floating disgrace now,” Scarlett said coldly as Cenred put the hat on. “Hopefully The Draconian Fury now has a captain with a sense of honour.”

Scarlett’s expression turned softer as she saw the wounded Zadderballis on the ground before her, extending a hand to help him up.

“Come on, Mr Zadderballis,” Scarlett said kindly as she helped him to his feet. “Isabela, find the designs for the pistol Stormbreach took, they should be in the captain’s cabin. Then get back to The Serpent Marine. It’s time to go home.”

***

Hawke, Isabela, Scarlett and Zadderballis sat in the captain’s cabin, drinking a mug of rum each. The pistol, reloaded since the battle on The Draconian Fury, sat on Isabela’s lap.

“Of course, the pistol is just the beginning,” Zadderballis explained. “I am a man of vision, after all. I have a dream of a pistol that can hit a target from miles away. A pistol that can hold more than one bullet at a time, maybe even one that can fire shot after shot and all you need to do is squeeze the trigger. That, ladies, will be a fine day. One people will remember.”

“Fascinating, Mr Zadderballis,” Scarlett said, clearly not listening. “Shipwreck’s Rest is but a minute or two away, and soon we’ll be parting ways. I assume our payment is ready?”

“Of course,” Zadderballis smiled. “Not only did you rescue me from the Qunari, you saved my life from the vile Captain Stormbreach. When my inventions gain me worldwide fame, your name will be mention alongside that of the great Weyrloc Zadderballis. Mark my words.”

There was a shout from outside the cabin, and Scarlett put down her mug. “We’re at Shipwreck’s Rest,” she said, relieved. “At last. Are we all ready to go? Pass me the pistol, would you Isabela?”

Isabela was sat there, fondling the pistol with curiosity. She stood up, still holding it, then aimed it at Weyrloc Zadderballis and shot him point blank in the head.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!” Scarlett screamed as Zadderballis’s brains were blown out of his head. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“It’s the right thing to do,” Isabela said calmly. “You’ve seen what the pistol is capable of. You know what Zadderballis wanted to do with it. Something like this, at times like these, could destroy the world. I killed Zadderballis so he couldn’t make or design more. Those designs I brought back from The Draconian Fury?” She gestured down at a few scrolls on the table. “Blank vellum. I set the real designs on fire. And once I leave the ship I’ll destroy the pistol. Put an end to this.”

“Do you have any idea how much money you just cost me?...” Captain Scarlett’s tone was now dangerously cold, and Hawke saw the pirate’s hand reach tentatively for her cutlass. Just as Scarlett whipped out her blade Hawke pushed at the air and sent her flying back. Captain Scarlett hit the wall of her cabin with a thud and slid down, unconscious.

“Well that went well,” Hawke sighed. “And here was me thinking we’d celebrate the new year with a pleasant cruise and a large sack of coin. So much for that. Turns out things go tits-up outside Kirkwall too.”

“I blame your positive influence, Hawke,” Isabela smiled as she twirled the pistol around on her finger. “Come on, I don’t think the crew are suspicious about the gunshot. Let’s slip off the ship, charter a nice little schooner back to Kirkwall, have Sandal disassemble Zadderballis’s toy and hope we never run into Captain Scarlett again.” Isabela looked down at the unconscious Scarlett with dismay. “A shame, really. She was fantastic in bed. Come on, Hawke. Let’s go home.”

And so Hawke and Isabela slipped out of the cabin, crept off The Serpent Marine, and began the journey home.


End file.
